Serious spinal cord injuries (SCI) result in partial (incomplete) or substantially complete loss of sensory motor function below the level of the spinal lesion. For individuals with complete or incomplete loss of motor function, substantial recovery of standing and stepping recovery has been demonstrated with task specific physical rehabilitation training. Recently, task specific physical rehabilitation training has been combined with epidural stimulation (ES) of the spinal cord in patients with incomplete and complete motor paralysis. High density epidural stimulating electrode arrays can provide spatially selective stimulation to regions of the spinal cord to facilitate or cause muscle movement. Mapping the spinal cord of patients for delivery of electrical stimulation has been performed for other applications, such as pain management, but has not been performed for the purpose of aiding patients with SCI in performing complex motor movements. Generating functional standing, stepping and other motor movements in patients with SCI requires the assembly and delivery of sophisticated stimulation patterns which are task-specific and patient-specific, and require a smooth transition between distinct ES programs, each of which remain a challenge. In addition, secondary consequences of paralysis can also be mitigated by sophisticated ES patterns specific to the physiological response and to the individual. In contrast, typical commercially available spinal cord stimulating systems used for pain management and other applications are designed to run only one ES program at a time, either in a single iteration or in a repeated loop.